freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Torque
Torque is one of the protagonists in the Freedom Planet series. He is a commander and the last known living member of the Chasers, a battle-force formed by an allegiance of planets that are united against galactic threats such as Lord Brevon. Personality Relationships Lilac: At first Torque was reluctant to open up to Lilac, it was not until he was revealed as an alien that he explained the whole situation. He did not like the idea of getting civilians involved in a galactic conflict, but once he saw her, Carol and Milla in action he quickly changed his mind. When Lilac was being tortured by Brevon, Torque's resolve quickly faded, showing that he cares greatly about her well-being. Fans have taken this a step further by interpreting their relationship as a romantic one, though this could be pure fan speculation. It is worth mentioning that Patrick Seymour, the voice actor for Torque, also supports the idea of a romantic relationship between the two. Chaser Crew: Prior to the events of the game, Torque had a crew of Chasers under his command. It is implied that he was very close to his crew and was saddened by their demise. During the course of the adventure, he starts to think of Lilac, Carol and Milla as his new crew. Torque was so hurt by the loss of his old crew that he could not bear the thought of losing them too. Powers and Abilities * Leadership: '''Being a commander in the chaser army it is natural that he is trained in leadership skills. His skills as a leader are debatable although he has never shown any signs of incompetence. Torque has never shown any signs of good leadership (his previous crew was wiped out after all). * '''Marksman: '''Torque is shown to be talented in firearms, both using them and maintaining them without difficulty. * '''Ace Pilot: Torque is shown to be skilled pilot in various flying machines, being able to pick up a biplane. Despite not having any previous experience with the vehicle, he was quickly able to master flying a biplane. * Technology Expert: Torque is shown to be fluent in various forms of advanced technology. * Contortionist: While in his Shellduck costume, Torque was able to squeeze into the small space with no signs of difficulty. Move List Arsenal Torque uses a blaster which has a standard laser, and Elemental variants of the Buster, Bomb, and Flyer, which can be aimed in six directions. The last three weapon types use ammo, which is replenished by collecting Keystones. A keystone of the same element as the weapon type will replenish up to 4 ammo. Also, when defeating an enemy with the Laser, they will drop a rainbow colored keystone that gives 1 ammo to all weapons. Several of his weapon types are able to break down walls and is similar to attacks used by other characters. * Standard Laser: '''Torque's first weapon type. It is a default weapon used in every level and has infinite ammo, but has a weak damage output. * '''Buster: Torque's second weapon type. The Buster is used primarily for dealing damage at short range and/or horizontally. * Bomb: '''Torque's third weapon type. The Bomb is primarily used for dealing Area-of-Effect damage on groups of enemies. * '''Flyer: Torque's fourth weapon type. The Flyer usually fires projectiles upwards, and is useful for attacking airborne enemies and bosses. * Hoverboots: '''Torque can hover in any direction for a short period of time. Activating Hover will set Torque's speed to a specific amount unlike Milla's Puppy Float. Torque is able to hover indefinitely. * '''Speed Boost: Uses energy to increase Torque's speed instantly. Trivia *Torque is one of the two characters (& the only hero) who do(es) not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2, the other being Lord Brevon. *Torque's weapons are similar to the weapons from the classic'' Mega Man'' Games: Buster Weapons * Wood Buster: Blade Man's Triple Blade and Magma Man's http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Bazooka *Earth Buster: Charge Man's Charge Kick (In a Buster Form) *Fire Buster: Burner Man's Wave Burner *Water Buster: Aqua Man's Water Balloon *Metal Buster: Gemini Man's Gemini Laser (Without the Ricochet Effect) Bomb Weapons *Wood Bomb: Dust Man's Dust Crusher *Earth Bomb: Chill Man's Chill Spike. *Fire Bomb: Crash/Clash Man's Crash/Clash Bomber (Without the Grabbing Effect) *Water Bomb: Neptune's Salt Water *Metal Bomb: Commando Man's Commando Bomb Flyer Weapons *Wood Flyer: Quick Man's Quick Boomerang *Earth Flyer: Solar Man's Solar Blaze * Fire Flyer: Konro Man's Flame Shower. *Water Flyer: Burst Man's Danger Wrap *Metal Flyer: Tomahawk Man's Silver Tomahawk Gallery Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.jpg|Torque's Disquise Sketch by Stephen DiDuro Fp1-torquesprite.png|Sprite of Torque in Freedom Planet Fp1-torquesprite-shellduck.png|Sprite of Torque's Disguise in Freedom Planet References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Playable